


Change of Routine

by Animeguera



Series: To Have and To Hold [11]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Marriage, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeguera/pseuds/Animeguera
Summary: Ever want to change your routine?





	Change of Routine

He saw her from across the room, dressed in a flurry of red skirts. Pink was too juvenile of a color for her now. She chose red most often. He wondered if she noticed that about herself. He noticed every pattern, change that she has made. She was consistent and yet never boring. She adapted well when the situation arose, like she did for Azula. She kept adamant about her routine when she felt threatened, which was the opposite of what she should do.

She turned to look at him and he could see those clear blue eyes hiding behind the ridiculous masque she wore. It was a masquerade ball, a ridiculous event where Relena's social circle dressed up elaborately and attempted to amuse themselves by hiding their faces behind masks.

Heero saw no point in it. It made his job slightly more difficult. How can you identify a shooter if his face was covered? Relena purchased a masque for Heero and without saying a word, demanded he wear it. He didn't like that it obstructed his peripheral vision. He didn't mind the anonymity, but everyone in attendance knew he was Relena's husband. His unruly hair stood out. Anyone who paid close attention would see that his eyes glanced around the room, but always returned to her. He was orbiting her.

As the night went by, Relena continued to keep her distance from him. He knew he should ask her to dance, but she seemed too interested in the other guests to mind his absence. Relena rarely neglected his presence during any event. Unless she was upset with him.

He recalled the past few days in his mind. They were continuing to have regular sex as normal couples would, as far as Heero as read, having no other point of reference. His actions were not out of the ordinary. She seemed quieter than normal. Despite sharing words and speaking about Azula, they didn't discuss much else.

Heero knew what happened to her most everyday. Now Heero was in trouble, he was questioning whether Relena was upset with him. She had never played these games with him before. He frankly told her when he was upset. She was honest when he made her upset. Why would she not be honest with him if she was upset?

Heero was too preoccupied with his thoughts to noticed his orbiting sun had drawn dangerously close to him.

"Hello, handsome." Her soft voice quivered. He could hardly tell when she was inebriated since she hid all signs of it well.

He turned to her, and she had a strange look in her eyes. It was fear and desire. An odd combination. "Relena, are you upset with me?"

She sighed, gazed to the floor, gathered her strength and looked up at him with new determination. "Shhh...just play along." Heero didn't understand the game she wanted to play. "What are you doing all alone in the corner?"

"Watching you." He answered honestly.

She smiled. "Do you like what you see?" She gestured at her bodice and Heero's thoughts wandered elsewhere.

"I do."

"Follow me." Relena said and turned away, walking towards the hallway.

Heero followed. Relena walked further into the house. Their destination seemed to be an empty guest bedroom. Relena turned and smiled sheepishly. This was not her normal pattern of behavior. At previous events, both of them would have already left for the evening.

"What you we doing?"

"Play along, Heero."

"Relena-"

"Tonight, you can call me Alisa."

"Why would I call you that?"

"I think I'll call you John." She stepped towards him. "I want you, John," emphasizing his new name, "to do things to me that my husband won't do anymore."

"Like what?"

"Um...rip off my dress."

"That would be a bad plan of action. You don't have any other clothes to wear when we leave tonight."

"Who says we're leaving here tonight?"

"I do."

"Come on, John." Relena said, caressing his neck, her masked face looking up at him with desire. "Do something unspeakable to me."

"Re-" Relena stopped him from talking by pressed her lips and her body against his own. Heero suddenly didn't care what Relena was calling him. Heero let his emotions take the rein and grabbed Relena by her waist, pulling her body against his own. Her lips were soft, he tasted the champagne she was drinking, he felt her pull his hair softly. "I don't understand this game."

Relena sighed, hiding her forehead against his shoulder. "I wanted to be adventurous."

"Why?" Heero asked, pulling her face from its hiding place and looking into her eyes. She avoid looking at him.

"I was afraid you would grow tired of our routine marital habits." Suddenly, her strange actions made sense. He couldn't help himself, he laughed.

That made her upset. Her face turned into a frown and her eyes were filled with embarrassed anger. He rarely saw her embarrassed. "What is so funny?"

"I am sorry," Heero said still chuckling. "The idea that I would ever find you boring, in bed or otherwise is preposterous."

"We never change our habits. Its similar to if you drove the same way to work everyday."

"We always vary our route when I take you to the capitol building."

"Its a comparison, Heero."

"I thought I was John."

"John ruined it."

"Alisa was much too subtle, I like straightforward Relana much better."

She looked up at him, hopeful and terrified. "You aren't growing tired of me?" Heero smiled, leaned down to touch his forehead to hers.

"I would never grow tired of you. I agree our sex life may need some variety. I loved you when we were married. I loved you when we brought home Azula. I love you more now than when I first realized it. My love for you grows, Relena. Routine doesn't bring boredom, it brings structure. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Relena smiled, her eyes filling with tears. "I love you more than words can describe, Heero."

Heero smiled, wrapping his hands around her waist. "About that dress..."


End file.
